Communication networks are used to transport a variety of signals such as voice, video, data transmission, and the like. Traditional communication networks use copper wires in cables for transporting information and data. However, copper cables have drawbacks because they are large, heavy, and can only transmit a relatively limited amount of data compared with optical waveguides such as optical fiber. Consequently, optical waveguide cables replaced most of the copper cables in long-haul communication network links, thereby providing greater bandwidth capacity for long-haul links. However, most communication networks still use copper cables for drop links on the subscriber side of the central office, thereby limiting the high-bandwidth capacity of the optical fiber links to the subscriber.
As optical fiber is deployed deeper into communication networks, subscribers will have access to increased bandwidth. But certain obstacles exist that make it challenging, time-consuming, and/or expensive to route optical fiber to the subscriber. As the optical network pushes toward the subscriber, the craft requires solutions that are economical, have a quick and reliable installation, and a small footprint without requiring special installation techniques. Tubeless cables have been developed for meeting these needs. Tubeless cables allow easy access to the optical fibers while having a relatively high optical fiber density for the cable footprint. The present invention discloses improved tubeless fiber optic cables suitable for meeting the needs of the craft.